


An Angel's dream and a Demon's nightmare

by edgyjordan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, F/F, Homophobia, Swearing, and sad at times, i'm probably going to have more characters tho, just fuck me up, mention of suicide, this is going to be fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgyjordan/pseuds/edgyjordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living life as a demon was easy. Or so Peridot thought. She didn't know she'd have to deal with pretty angels protecting her targets. Nobody ever told her that this was to come. No, she did not expect Lapis Lazuli at all.</p><p>Baby's first fic! Peridot is a demon with a sad backstory with an important job - Gathering new demons for Hell. Not a hard job. That is, until she meets Lapis Lazuli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Lazuli

**Author's Note:**

> Peridot is a huge dick. Also, I like to use italics.
> 
> *cough* Please have a conversation with me in the comments. I want to know how awful or how amazing I am.  
> Also, since I've already written chapter two I'm putting it up tomorrow. And I'll update as frequent as I like in no particular pattern from then on. Except no more than two a week. The tag "Just Fuck Me Up" is an inside joke that you are now in on. I consider this fiction to be what I call a "Just Fuck Me Up" fic. But only a minor.
> 
> Also, David has no relevance to the plot whatsoever. I just... needed a character name and I got one. I didn't want to use a canon character because then he'd be defined by a set personality. No, our David is just a weeaboo. Sorry for such long notes, but don't fret. There will only be one. The rest will either not exist or be short. (Note: Switched this to beginning notes to make more sense.)

Peridot was a demon working for Satan. It wasn't a high class job, she just had to get people to kill themselves. Easy. She didn't know she'd have to deal with pretty angels protecting her targets. Oh no, she did not expect Lapis Lazuli at all.

 

The day when she showed up was so strange. Peridot was following her target down the street when she bumped into the strange girl. Of course, she couldn't tell that she was an angel. She was just mildly confused as to how she bumped into her, considering normal human beings just walked straight through her. Lapis Lazuli thought different, though. She apologized when Peridot did not and then helped her up.

 

"How come you can..." she hesitated with her words, unsure of what to ask at first. Lapis Lazuli was not a conversationalist, and neither did she seem too bright..

 

"Who are... you?" Peridot asked, clearly confused.

 

There was silence as people came and went. Peridot's target was getting further and further away, but she had no time to follow as Lapis wrapped her arms around Peridot and suddenly grew wings of white, flying her up. Up to the top of a building. Somewhere secluded, somewhere where they could talk. She dropped Peridot on the ground rather haphazardly, seemingly not too good at being gentle.

 

"Are you the human I'm protecting?" she asked, tilting her head to the side gently. So innocent. So cute. Eugh.

 

"No, of course not." Peridot scoffed. "Perhaps, however, I'm the demon your fighting. Eh... Apparently." she said awkwardly, but quickly recovering when she forced harsh grin on her face as she stood up, the features of her demon form appearing, like her jet black wings and sharp teeth. Her eyes were cold and malicious.

 

"Oh, this is not good..." Lapis murmured, scanning Peridot with her eyes.

 

Peridot's grin turned to a frown. She wasn't even unsettled. "What?"

 

"Well... The plan was to meet the guy first before meeting his demon. But I suppose I can meet you first." she said, flashing a smile. This girl was unlike other angels Peridot had heard of. Tales appeared to be misleading. Very much so. She was barely intimidating. Just a thin figure with wings. Peridot was a few inches taller than her.

 

"You are nothing like angels I have heard of. Who are you? Why are you so  _pathetic_?" Peridot asked.

 

"I'm Lapis Lazuli and I'm _not_  pathetic. I am an angel of the lord and you will  _never_  call me 'pathetic' ever again." she replied calmly, a slight tone of annoyance wavering in her voice.

 

Peridot smirked. She was enjoying provoking this angel. "I am Peridot, a demon, and you are pathetic."

 

She saw Lapis Lazuli's eye twitch. Her weakness was so obvious. Peridot had already managed to irk the angel. She spread her black feathery wings and with a single flap, she was off, black feathers scattering about. She laughed maniacally as she heard wings batting behind her, realizing Lapis had given pursuit. She was set on meeting this young man first and she knew exactly where he was.

 

She was having fun with the chase. But Lapis wasn't even trying to catch up with her. Landing was a drag as she skidded to a stop, her wings disappearing and soon enough, she seemed like a normal human again. Lapis landed next to her and Peridot watched as her wings disappeared too.

 

"I don't know what you're playing at, demon, but your tactics won't work." she hisses.

 

"I'll have you know, Lazuli, my clients always find themselves happily in hell when I'm finished with them." Peridot replied, smiling.

 

"Do not address me by my name, demon." she hisses.

 

"Do not address me by my kind, Lazuli." Peridot retorts, smiling broadly. "Some angel you are. Look, my client is staring because of you. Did you forget he can see us?"

 

Lapis looks around and spots the boy with his head tilted to the side. As soon as he sees her looking, his eyes turn away. "You are going to be a pain, Peridot."

 

"And you are going to be a joy to have around. Heck, you already are." Peridot says happily.

 

"You demons are all the same. Each and every one of you are a pain." Lapis mumbled, stepping away from Peridot towards the boy.

 

Peridot ran towards the boy, and it ended up being a chase to see who could get there first, Peridot obviously winning with her head start. 

 

"Not used to working with angels. I think I'll get used to it, though."

 

The boy swung around to them. Peridot had no idea how old he was, considering she didn't bother to read the report. But he was shorter than her, and looked around 18. He looked at Peridot with caution, and then turned to Lapis as she caught up next to Peridot. Peridot only smiled down on the boy, but then was pushed out of the way by Lapis so she could talk to him. "What do... you two want with me?" he asked cautiously.

 

Lapis just stuck out her hand. "My name's Lapis Lazuli and I'm your guardian angel and stuff--" she then yelped as Peridot pushed her out of the way.

 

"Stop lying, you wannabe angel." Peridot hissed. She turned her attention back to the boy. "She's crazy."

 

"Oh, please, you demon." Lapis retorted, pushing Peridot. They ended up having a small pushing fight in front of this person who had no idea what was going on. He was almost flattered, considering he immediately got the wrong idea and thought the two were fighting over  _him_.

 

"L-ladies, please..." he stammered, a reddish tint appearing on his face.

 

Peridot shot him a glare. "It's Peridot to you, human trash."

 

People were staring now. Not at the fight, but at  _him_. He noticed and just smiled, scratching the back of his neck. People gave him very strange looks. "Gee... wow, I'm sorry."

 

"Get  _off_  me, Peridot." Lapis yelled, kicking her.

 

"Playing hard to get, are we, angel?" Peridot said, grinning. "Give up the fight, Lazuli. You can't defeat me in this silly game of human fisticuffs." 

 

"Why make it just fisticuffs if I can bring out a weapon?" Lapis growled in return, a blade seemingly formulating in the palm of her hand.

 

"Lazuli, please. We're in the middle of the street, yet alone in front of this idiot," she indicated towards the open-mouthed boy still watching the situation, "There is no time for weapons. You'll scare him."

 

Lapis ignored Peridot, her blade fully forming in her hand. She gripped it tight, testing it, and swung it forward at Peridot. "Shut it, demon."

 

Peridot jumped back, dodging the blade. "Gee, I thought you had sense to listen to me." she smiled again, launching her knee towards the angel's stomach.

 

She had no time to dodge it, and fell back, her weapon de-materializing as she was winded. " _Fuck_ , that hurt." she groaned, holding her stomach.

 

"That should teach you not to mess with me." Peridot said, standing straight and proud. "I did not expect to have to deal with you, but I have done it."

 

She turned to the boy, but he was gone. " _You_  scared him off." Lapis mumbled jokingly.

 

"Shut it, Lazuli. You're in no place to talk right now." Peridot then grew her wings again, spreading them. "I'll be at his house if you wish to find me."

 

"Wait, Peridot." Lapis mumbled from the ground. It was too late, of course. Peridot had already batted her wings and flown off into the sky to weed out this boys house. She did remember his address.

 

Landing just outside the door, she had her wings disappear again. How her shirt had survived doing this on numerous occasions she did not know, neither did she care. She put on a sweet smile and knocked on the door, seemingly appearing out of nowhere to anybody looking at her. Now everybody could see her. That was fine.

 

The door opened. The boy looked at her. "It's you. How do you know where I live?" he asked, sounding a little scared.

 

Peridot almost cracked up because of this, and did let out a little snigger. "I know a lot of things, David."

 

She then heard a screech from behind her. "Peridot!"

 

She whirled around, just seeing Lapis land, the boy and Peridot both astounded by her elegant and beautiful white wings. Wait, no. Just the boy. Peridot refused to admit that she thought those wings were beautiful. They were anything but. 

 

"Stop stalking me, Lazuli."

 

Lapis stormed forward, glaring daggers at Peridot. "Stalking you? I'm not stalking you." she hissed, clearly not up for any more of Peridot's bullshit.

 

"I can't help it that you, an angel, have already fallen for this here demon's flawlessness." Peridot replied, grinning as she did a fake swoon.

 

"Fallen for you? Hardly." Lapis spat. "You'll be falling for me once I throw you out of the sky."

 

"Haha. Funny." Peridot said sarcastically. She then swung around to the boy, David, and smiled at him. "Will you let me in? Pretty please?"

 

He stepped aside, barely able to argue. And that was how Peridot and Lapis both ended up loitering in David's house, one trying to kill him and the other trying to keep him alive.


	2. Past life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis is too curious and learns about how Peridot died. Peridot sums up her entire sad life in a few sentences. David cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JASPER INSERT. David is a weeb. There's a lot of dialogue in this one. And in the next chapter. WE'LL GET TO THAT WHEN IT COMES AROUND! Also, this one gets,, sad???  
> Thanks for those nice comments in the last chapter. They will be what keeps the fic going. This one was pre-written so it might be a little fast paced too? But eh. Also, I noticed those spaces are huge. I kinda wrote it in that way. Fixing it this chapter bc it bOTHERS ME. Don't forget to tell me if I did anything wrong. Some things go through these eyes of mine.

In one case, after David had come back from shopping, Peridot had the smarts to try and throw knives at him. A lot of sharp knives. And very nearly killed him.

"Think fast!"

  _Nearly_. Of course, Lapis showed up in the nick of time and caught every single knife Peridot had tried to throw.

"Stop playing with knives, Peridot." she mumbled, dropping the knives back into the drawer. Peridot only smiled sweetly at her.

And then David yelled at the two. "Why me?! Why do I have to deal with a harem of women haunting me!?" 

Peridot stared at him. "What's a harem?"

"Don't ask." he said sharply.

"I wasn't too interested in the first place." Peridot hissed. She then threw her arm around Lapis to annoy her, it working sufficiently. "I heard you ran into an old "friend" at the store today. And that they beat you up behind it. Heck, I watched it. That was funny, by the way. I liked the part where you screamed in pain. Feeling depressed about it? Let me hand you a knife." 

She opened the utensil drawer again to grab a sharp knife before Lapis stopped her and pushed Peridot off of her. "One, don't touch me. Two, don't encourage his suicide."

"That's my job, genius." Peridot groaned. "You're not the brightest angel around, are you?"

"Excuse me?!" Lapis asked, sounding plenty offended.

"God, don't get so offended. You're short tempered. Man, I wish you were a demon like me." Peridot sighed.

Lapis narrowed her eyes at Peridot. "Why?"

"Because then I wouldn't have to hate you." Peridot replied, grinning. "I find you hilarious."

"Good to hear that the demons find the angels 'hilarious'. At least we're winning. You must be short on manpower." Lapis sneered. 

"Whatever." Peridot mumbled. Then, she perked up. "Want to hear a secret about David? One you probably never knew?"

David shot up straight. "What? I don't have secrets."

Peridot held back a jolt of laughter. "He has a crush on you, Lazuli. A crush on you, an angel! I can tell, it's the way he looks at you. Humans, am I right?"

David went red and started yelling at Peridot over and over again. "I don't! I really, really do not! I don't at all!"

Peridot gave him a sharp look to shut him up and he did. She rolled her eyes. "Yes you do, stop denying it."

"B-but..." he mumbled.

"No." Peridot hissed, frowning down on him. She then smiled again. "Hey David, watch me!"

"What?" David said, looking up. He managed to look up just as Peridot had pulled the sulking angel next to her into a kiss Extra points for pissing both of them off. 

Immediately, Lapis pushed Peridot back, hissing curses at the demon. "What the  _fuck_? How dare you touch me. How dare you allow your lips to touch my own. How  _dare_  you."

Peridot ignored her and looked over to David. "Look at me, successfully pissing both of you off. now please, go cry me a river."

David was, indeed, already crying. He stomped away to go cry elsewhere in the house as Peridot's laughter echoed throughout the building. 

"You're awful." Lapis hissed, wiping her mouth.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" Peridot asked. "I mean, how many times to I have to stress this? It's my job. Hey, maybe if I'm lucky he'll go kill himself now."

"Why are you even a demon in the first place?" Lapis asked, her tone of voice clearly angry.

"Why are you an angel in the first place?" Peridot replied, ignoring the question entirely.

"Why are you avoiding the question?" Lapis asked suspiciously, her eyes still narrowed in caution.

Peridot glared. "Why are you so curious?"

"Why won't you just answer my question?" Lapis said, a smile starting to emerge onto her face. Peridot frowned at this.

"Because I don't want to. Now you answer my question."

"Because I just am curious. Answer my first question. I'll answer yours if you answer mine." Lapis bargained, smiling sweetly.

Peridot rolled her eyes, giving in. She'd grown to not care about her past, anyway. "I was an orphan. I was adopted by a pair of assholes and was constantly bullied. I suffered, and nothing helped. Anti-depressants didn't work, and my "parents" eventually stopped caring and gave up on me. They said I "wasted their precious money" and that I was a "free-loader who should get a job". Nobody wanted to hire me anyway. They saw how fidgety I was in every interview. They saw straight through me. Eventually found myself with a noose and nothing left to do."

"Oh. I... Didn't expect that..." Lapis murmured, lowering her head. "I died in a car crash. It's pretty simple... I don't know why I was made an angel, but I was, and here I am..."

Peridot smirked. "I'm glad I'm not an angel. Making people die is way better than letting them live. Maybe that's my inner murderous tendencies." she laughed. "I doubt it."

Lapis shrugged and sat on the cold tiles of the kitchen. She flipped her blue bangs out of her eyes and looked up as Peridot sat down opposite her. "What's it like in Heaven?" Peridot asked, tilting her head.

Lapis hesitated for a moment. "Bright. Beautiful. Big... How about Hell?"

"It's big. Not as much fire as I would have liked or expected, but there's still fire... Strangely tidy. Pretty hot. Scary." Peridot answered.

"I see..." Lapis mumbled. "Very different to Heaven, then."

Peridot shrugged. "I guess so."

"Well..." There was momentary silence. And then, Lapis stood up. "I'm going to see David and tell him to stop crying.

Peridot nodded. "You do that. I have something I need to do anyway..."

They walked in different directions, Peridot walking outside and Lapis walking upstairs. Peridot had to meet her... co-worker outside. By co-worker, she meant fellow demon. Jasper. And who was there when she left? Jasper.

"Jasper." Peridot mumbled, keeping her view steady.

"Peridot."

"I sensed you here. What do you want?" she asked without warmth.

"I see you're living with a boy and his angel now." Jasper replied, a small grin appearing on her face. Peridot chose to ignore it.

"I am."

"That's sad. I know her, she's experienced. Lucky you."

Peridot sneered. "She's saved him at least twice now. I like her, she's so easy to rile up. She seemed stupid at first, to be honest..."

"And?" Jasper asked, as if she knew there was something more.

"And what?" Peridot asked, narrowing her eyes.

"What just happened? Just now?" 

"What do you mean? Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm curious, duh. I could hear that boy cry from miles away. How did you rile him up?" Jasper asked.

Peridot bit her bottom lip. "I kissed her. Like... Just as a joke."

"Let me guess, boy fell in love with her and you wanted to destroy his dreams in front of him? That's how it usually goes. Damn angels and their good looks."

Peridot took a few seconds before responding. "Yes."

"Nice. How did she react?" 

"Cursing. Lots and lots of cursing." Peridot replied, a grin formulating on her face.

" _Nice_." Jasper said again. She then turned. "I'm glad I don't have to take you out for walks any more, baby demon. You've learnt well from me."

Peridot spat her next words at the proudly standing demon. "You said you'd never talk about that! You didn't teach me shit, and I'm  _not_  a dog."

"You practically were." Jasper laughed. And then she opened a Hell gate and disappeared through it, the gate closing behind her after a short pocket of time.

Peridot continuously grumbled as she made her way back inside, deciding that she was now the one not up for bullshit. She just hoped there would be no more situations that would rile her up. She would quite literally  _kill_  anybody who provoked her right now.


	3. This is stupid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis is really invasive, believe it or not. Peridot gets annoyed. Crying ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee, wow. I'm sick. My writing skills suck when I'm sick.  
> Thanks for all these kudoses... Is that the plural of kudos? Heck, I dunno. I like to think Lapis is very intrusive.  
> I also have no idea how college works. Tell me if I'm wrong. I mean, I'm not a college student.  
> If you want to debate about how wrong I presented panic attacks, then please don't, because that's how mine go. I also did a little bit of research. Sorry??? if anything??? offends you?  
> FAST PACED!!! MAINLY BECAUSE I HAVE COMMITMENT ISSUES AND GOTTA GET THINGS LIKE THIS OVER WITH FAST

Peridot and Lapis had started being around each other more than they were around David. It was stupid to Peridot considering Lapis was an angel. Demons shouldn't make friends with angels. It felt like a double life to Peridot, since whenever David was around they'd go back to their original roles of hating each other. It never lasted for long since Peridot's antics would cause David to leave as fast as he came. 

It was more like a lot of arguing. Peridot would argue with both of them and David would get tired of the 'arguing' and just leave. Peridot found it hilarious, Lapis not so much.

"He hates you." Lapis mumbled as David ran from the room yet again.

"And I'm fine with that, Lazuli."

"But you don't want me to hate you?" she asked, tilting her head.

Peridot rolled her eyes. "To be honest, Lazuli, I wouldn't mind it. Do I have to remind you that I'm a demon and you're an angel?"

Lapis crossed her arms, pretending to be offended. "You haven't changed a bit, have you? "

"I have." Peridot mumbled. "Sadly."

Lapis elbowed her jokingly. "Sadly?"

"You've changed too." Peridot whined. "You aren't as grumpy as before. Somehow I think your traits passed onto me."

"That would be silly." Lapis replied, confused.

"At least you're still as stupid as before."

"Hey!" Lapis chided. "I'm not stupid. You're stupid."

Peridot cracked a smile. "There it is."

"Don't make fun of me." 

"It's not making fun of you." Peridot replied, her face contorting into a frown.

Lapis pursed her lips before sitting down in David's living room. "Does David live with his parents?" she asked suddenly.

Peridot shrugged. "I think I heard that they were on holiday and that he's looking after the house while they're gone. And then he's... back to college as soon as his break ends."

"Oh." Lapis mumbled. "College."

"Yeah." 

"Does that mean we'll have to live in his dorm with him? With... His room mate?" Lapis asked, cocking her head.

Peridot crashed on the couch next to Lapis. "Maybe. But not for a while. Depends if he kills himself or not." She grinned at the thought.

"Shut up." Lapis replied, hitting the demon playfully.

"Don't hit me, Lazuli." Peridot snapped.

"Gee, didn't know you were so sensitive."

"Don't say gee either! You sound like me, and that's frankly frightening." Peridot replied sharply, eyes narrowing.

"Okay, okay. Fine." Lapis said, raising her hands in defence. She then lowered them and tilted her head slightly. "Peridot."

"Lazuli."

"Who was... Your first crush?" she asked, hesitating slightly.

Peridot raised an eyebrow. "What kind of question is that? And why so sudden too? That's stupid."

"Just answer it."

"I don't want to." Peridot replied almost immediately.

"I'll say mine if you say yours." Lapis bargained.

"No." Peridot growled.

Lapis groaned. "Why not?!"

"I'm not interested in your first crush, I'm not an idiot. I don't have time for these things, Lapis. Really, it's so childish. And invasive." She bit her bottom lip, hoping Lapis would give up.

"But you are childish."

Peridot looked away and sat up properly, folding her arms over her chest. "Fine." she murmured, now staring at her feet. "My best friend... Well, she was my first crush. She found out about it and called me out for being gay. And she... told everybody... And bullied me." she hissed.

Without realising it, her hand had moved to her neck which she was now clenching tightly. She did this sometimes. Whenever she had one of her panic attacks. It was stupid, but her body did it by default. Her breathing quickened.  _Shit._ She was actually having a panic attack, right in front of Lapis.

And then she felt a soft hand rest on her own and grab it, moving it away from her neck. She looked up and her eyes met with those bright ocean blue ones. Filled with concern and care, unlike her own panic-filled ones. They sat like that for a moment, Lapis holding onto Peridot's hand firmly, their eyes staring into each other until Lapis dropped Peridot's hand and drew her vision away. It had helped her calm down at least.

Peridot could see the faint blush on Lapis' face and questioned it in her mind. Was this angel  _really_  falling for her? It didn't make sense. It couldn't happen. Peridot couldn't believe that she felt the same way. It was literally impossible. How cute Lapis looked-- It bothered Peridot to no extent. She hated herself for liking it.

So she pushed away the feelings threatening to spill from her throat, replaced the heat on her face with what coldness she could muster, rendering herself completely emotionless yet again. She then spoke up. Calmly. "So?"

Lapis turned back to her. "So what?"

"What about you? You said you'd say yours if I said mine. Might as well." 

"Oh." Lapis looked down. "Mine... isn't as... sad, I guess... I used to have this crush on a boy when I was like, 13. It was stupid, to be honest. I was young and stupid, so was he. We went out for like, a month. Maybe less."

"Did you have a lot of crushes then?" Peridot asked, tilting her head as if she was actually all that curious.

Lapis rubbed the back of her neck and laughed a little. "Yeah, I guess..."

"We seem to be polar opposites, don't you think?"

"Huh?" Lapis asked, looking back up at Peridot. "Oh, well... I guess? I... that would make sense, considering you're from Hell and I'm from Heaven..."

Peridot gave a casual smile. "That never stopped anybody, though. Well... I mean, it does. It probably did."

Lapis snorted and then covered her mouth. "Sorry, sorry, but you're so bad at wording things, you know? It makes me laugh."

"Rude." Peridot scoffed, glaring at the shorter angel.

There was silence, which was this time broken by Lapis instead. "I could date a girl, though. Never did, but... It doesn't matter."

Peridot narrowed her eyes. "It would have."

"It still does. You're lucky you're in Hell." Lapis mumbled, tucking her legs under her chin. "A lot of the people in Heaven care. It's stupid. I don't get how being Christian or Jewish or what the fuck ever would change anything."

"Oh." Peridot murmured. "Yeah. I guess a lot of people up there would hate people like me. And people like you. Also, lucky? Clearly you don't know anything about Hell."

"Yeah. At least the ones I know don't... And whatever."

"What would you do?" Peridot asked, looking directly at Lapis.

"About what?"

"If you were ever kicked you out of Heaven for being like that. What would you do?"

Lapis considered it, not talking for a while. She decided on what to say and responded. "I... I don't think I would, I mean, they're not monsters, but... I don't know what it's like being a fallen angel. I guess I'd do... nothing. I don't have anybody here. Maybe Greg, but... No, not really. Nobody notices people like us anyway."

Peridot tilted her head. "Who's Greg?"

Lapis turned her head up. "Greg? Greg's some guy I know. Here on Earth. He has a son called Steven... Steven's about 11, maybe 10... I don't know. Greg's wife is dead, you know? I think I met her once... We just uncannily met while I was walking around here. I don't spend much time in Heaven..."

"Ah. I see." Peridot said, nodding. "If I, for some reason, got thrown out of Hell, I'd... I'd have no where to go to. Maybe I'd go traumatize my parent's into old age. Make a friend, like you." She snorted at the word 'friend'.

Lapis narrowed her eyes. "I'd be open to seeing you if you did, by chance, get thrown out of Hell. I mean, it may be frowned upon but this conversation we're having is bound to be frowned upon by thousands anyway."

Peridot just shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat, I guess." She hid the heat rising on her face. 

Lapis wasn't like Peridot. Lapis was an angel, completely different. She wasn't allowed to do this. No, she was not allowed to fall in love with an angel, let alone another girl. She said to herself she'd never do this again. But she never changed, not even after death. She was exactly the same.

She didn't realise that she was crying until she let out a sniffle and suddenly felt the hot tears on her face. Lapis immediately gave her a look of concern and shuffled closer, only for Peridot to shuffle back a little. She glanced away, not wanting to let the angel see her so weak.

"Don't look at me..." she sniffled, choking back a sob.

"Peridot." Lapis said softly.

That soft voice enticed Peridot to respond. "What?"

"Please don't cry. I don't want to see you cry." Lapis murmured, turning Peridot's face towards her, wiping away some tears.

Peridot shrank back a little and flinched at the angel's touch. "I don't want to cry either. I'm... I'm supposed to be a demon, not this mess. I'm not weak. This is stupid." she mumbled angrily, clenching her fists in her lap.

"We are stupid." Lapis mumbled.

Peridot stared at her hands in her lap and flinched again as Lapis' soft and relaxed hands touched her own tense, balled up ones. Peridot didn't want to be touched. She wasn't adequate enough to even deserve any of this treatment.The only question she could ask herself right now was why. Why was this happening? Again?

Because of Lapis.


	4. Grand Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Grande Finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Studio Killers are great. Now I know this chapter is called Grand Finale but the next one is like, a prologue. Kinda? But yeah... Wow I kind of hate how this chapter came out. I feel like this is becoming the new My Immortal.  
> Thanks for all the kudoses and things. It's been a nice trip uvu. Sorry I'm not very prominent in my updates but eyyy. After this I'm going to do some Lapidot short stories. See ya there if you carry over!

Lapis was the one intruding in on Peridot's life like this. Lapis did also happen to be the one that Peridot felt these stupid feelings towards. She knew it was going to turn out exactly the same, maybe with less casualties.

 What was she doing? She'd suddenly got up and left, storming outside without a word, frantically wiping pointless tears from her eyes. She didn't want to be inside any more. She felt caged up and trapped. Lapis hadn't bothered to follow, probably understanding that Peridot didn't want what she had to offer right now. 

 Besides, she could tell that Jasper was back.

 She was stood outside waiting, tapping her foot. Immediately, Peridot thought about how annoying the sound was. She just hoped Lapis wouldn't come blundering out searching for her. Jasper was staring down on her expectantly, like she knew everything that had happened. Peridot wished she didn't. She was miserable. Sad. Pathetic. Not like Lapis. She was strong. Lapis, Lapis, Lapis. That's all she thought about, and it  _hurt_.

 "That girl is melting you and your morale." Jasper said sternly, standing straight and tall.

 "Shut up, Jasper." Peridot mumbled in frustration.

 Jasper scoffed. "She's turning you soft. You don't think she actually cares about you, right? Angels do that. They lie. And they hurt you with their lies."

 "Shut up, Jasper!" Peridot barked, glaring up at the taller demon.

 "I'm sorry for not wanting you to get hurt. Believe me, you don't want to fall in love with her. It's pathetic." 

 "It's different this time. I'm different. She's not heartless. She would never do that. I know this is bad, but... You're lying, you always lie. You have always lied to me. You're lying now. You want me to get hurt, you've never actually cared about me. You never  _will_." Peridot frantically blurted.

 "It's the truth. See clearly for once in your sad life." 

 Peridot held her head in her hands. "You're lying." she murmured. "You're lying, you're lying, you're lying." she continued, sinking down to her knees, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

 "Peridot, please. Don't do this right now. I have better things to do." Jasper sighed.

 And only at the worst time, Lapis walked straight out the front door and the two turned to her. She was staring like a deer caught in headlights. She just didn't know when to give up, did she? However, her sudden appearance had shut Jasper up and the worried look on Lapis' face wasn't fading as she saw the two, Peridot still on her knees.

 "Uh-- I-I'm sorry, I just... heard something going on and... wanted to check... I was worried..." Lapis mumbled, her gaze landing on her feet. Nobody responded, so Lapis continued. "Uhm, who- who's that?"

 Peridot's words were fairly quiet. "Jasper."

 Jasper growled at Lapis and tried to look intimidating, succeeding with her height. "And don't forget it, angel!"

 "Okay, okay. Didn't know we were allowed to double up!" Lapis replied, sounding slightly upset.

 Peridot immediately snapped back. "You don't have to sound so upset about Jasper being here! God, you act like you're in love with me or something!"

 "That's because I am!" Lapis yelled back, her eyes screwed shut in her sudden anger. Realizing what she said, she shrank back in embarrassment and... fear, maybe?

 Peridot was taken aback. "I- I-" she stammered, trying to find words. But when none came, she gave up trying. It wasn't so much as surprise, but more like the sudden disbelief of the situation. They were lucky that David wasn't here right now, or he'd be thoroughly weirded out.

 Lapis then took a steady pace towards Peridot while she spoke. "I know this isn't right. We're supposed to be 'professionals' or something, and I genuinely don't know how on Earth I fell for you, but I did. And I know you don't want this, and fuck, I'm sorry."

 Lapis was in tears by the time she had reached Peridot, wrapping her arms firmly around the demon as she cried into her shoulder. Peridot didn't move for a few long seconds, uncomfortable at the physical contact. But as she felt Lapis about to pull back, she softened and returned the hug.

 She could feel Lapis tense as she returned the hug, but relax again and heard her sigh gently into her shoulder. Peridot shut her eyes and felt like she was just melting away in the angel's arms, her thoughts drifting away. The audacity of the situation just... disappeared. It felt like nothing mattered apart from being here.

 "Peridot!" Jasper barked, tearing her from the comfort. "You're not stupid, you should realise what you're doing is wrong!"

 "You know what, Jasper?" Peridot asked angrily. "You're just like everybody else. 'Peridot, what you're doing is wrong,' 'Peridot, you're not allowed to like other girls' 'Peridot, you're disgusting.' You're no different, really All your doing is replacing it with angel."

 "I use common sense rather than such discriminative comments. No, I'm not the same as others, Peridot. You should understand that."

 "Jasper, I don't. Care. Tell whoever you want. Threaten me however much you'd like. It doesn't matter, because I literally don't give a fuck. Never thought I'd have to say this, but I'm turning my back on you." Peridot said coldly.

 Before Jasper could scream at Peridot any more, there was the steady sound of footsteps and a calling voice. Peridot slowly put her head in her hands as the frustration set in. Who was this douchebag? 

 "Lapis!" Peridot heard the voice say. Her eyes narrowed as Lapis made a disgruntled sound of defeat. The person making the voice rounded the corner and only spotted Lapis. For a second. And then they took in the entire scream.

 "P-Pearl." Lapis stammered, staring at the slightly taller woman.

 So Pearl was her name. She seemed to now be staring at both Peridot and Jasper with distrust in her eyes. "Who are they? ...Humans?" she whispered.

 Peridot watched Lapis fiddle with her thumbs and respond quietly. "Demons."

 Peridot stepped over and stood next to Lapis, staring at Pearl coldly. Pearl responded to this with immediate panic. "Demons?! Lapis, what are you doing around a pair of demons!?"

 Peridot heard a sound behind her and glanced back. Jasper had left. Pearl corrected herself. "One demon."

 "She's... I-" Lapis said quietly, cutting herself off.

 Peridot felt a jab of pain in her ribs. Oh, that was just Lapis' elbow. What did she want Peridot to say? Peridot narrowed her eyes at Pearl and came up with something vaguely true.

 "Haunting. Humans." she muttered. 

 "Lapis, where's the person you're supposed to be protecting?! You're supposed to be looking out for them, not loitering around here with some demon. Why are you even here, demon?" Pearl snapped.

 "I'd rather you called me Peridot. And I'm here with Lazuli. I go where she goes, or vice versa. We're  _friends_." Peridot said mockingly, smiling at the other angel. 

 "Peri..." Lapis mumbled, prodding her with her elbow gently.

 "Lapis, I-" Pearl began, but was interrupted by Lapis herself.

 "If you're going to lecture me on professionalism I've already heard it from her demon minder or whatever. I don't need to hear it again.",

 "It's not called a demon minder."Peridot interjected.

 "I don't care." Lapis whispered quickly.

 Pearl took a deep breath. "I. Do not understand you, Lapis.  A lot of the time I feel like I'm the only one who doesn't understand you. But what you should be doing is your job, and you shouldn't be distracted by such monsters like them." 

 Peridot only glared at Pearl in response, not saying a word. Lapis scoffed at Pearl. "I'll do what I want." 

 "Stop acting like some rebellious teenager, Lapis. You're not a teenager!" Pearl replied angrily.

 Peridot felt Lapis grab her hand and went a little red. "I'll also act how I want. Thanks for your concern though, Pearl."

 Pearl looked very offended and Peridot couldn't help but start laughing at her reaction, uncontrollably. "You angels all make me laugh, you know? You're all real funny."

 "Hey!" Lapis complained.

 "No, not you, Lazuli." Peridot replied, still laughing.

 Peridot had practically keeled over from laughing so much. "Peri, get up." Lapis groaned.

 "Don't treat me with such disrespect!" Pearl exclaimed suddenly, catching Peridot off guard a little.

 "Sorry, sorry. I forgot how sensitive angels are." Peridot said, looking back up from her position hunched over, one hand still grasping Lapis'. 

 Lapis stared off into the distance and ignored Peridot as she argued with Pearl, her eyes narrowed and head turned away. She tried not to listen, because Peridot was very generalizing with her terms of angels, Lapis obviously being the base of these accusations.

 After a few minutes, Pearl had finally stormed off, being tired of all this pointless arguing. With a last threat to Lapis, she had left and flown up into the sky, going wherever she needed to go. Probably back to Heaven for now. Peridot glanced over at Lapis, hoping for praise after getting rid of Queen Asshole, but received none.

 "What? Did I do something wrong?" she asked, confused.

 Lapis turned to face her. "I'm not sensitive."

 "This proves you are." Peridot responded, an eyebrow slightly raised.

 "Well... I'm not all those other things you said." Lapis murmured, not accepting defeat.

 "That's because you're not an angel." Peridot replied. Lapis looked at her funnily and she quickly added something on, "Well, not like any angel I've ever... heard of."

 "You're a dork, Peridot." Lapis smiled.

 "Thanks." Peridot said flatly.

 Lapis laughed. It was a cute laugh, and Peridot couldn't prevent herself from laughing along with her. Lapis stopped laughing to take a little breath. "Oh wow, I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself."

 "It's fine. You have a cute laugh, by the way." Peridot complimented awkwardly.

 "D'awww, you're so awkward. You're cute too." Lapis replied, smiling sweetly and innocently. She leant in quickly and gave Peridot a peck on the cheek, Peridot flushing in response. 

 Lapis laughed and turned back toward's David's house, about to walk inside. They heard footsteps from behind them and turned to see David running up towards them. They immediately stumbled away from each other, stepping back from their close proximity. The pair shouted obscenities at David who flinched and stepped back.

 "What did I do now?!" he yelled at them, regardless of how close they already were.

 "Caught us off guard." Peridot huffed, crossing her arms.

 David narrowed his eyes, "Why were you two getting so close? Are you..." His eyes widened momentarily. "But you're two girls!"

 Peridot let out a snarl and David made an "eep" in fear. "One, stop assuming. Two, who I like is not of your concern. Three, I thought you were going to be different. How can you call yourself a weeaboo with an attitude like that?"

 David puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms in defiance. "My tastes in anime and manga are none of  _your_ concern."

 "Ass." Peridot mumbled, turning her back to David. Lapis laughed awkwardly.

 "I'm sure you didn't mean to be rude by that comment." she said, taking it easy. "Sometimes things slip out."

 David ignored her and went back inside, walking like a jackass. Peridot let out a sigh. "What are we going to do?"

 Lapis shrugged. "Go home."

 "Home?" Peridot asked, looking at Lapis with furrowed eyebrows. 

 "I mean like... Inside." Lapis mumbled awkwardly.

 "Trying to be dramatic, eh?" Peridot laughed, flicking Lapis.

 "Alright, alright. Let's just go in, alright?" Lapis replied, dragging Peridot through. 

 "Fine, fine."


	5. Life is Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just got Undertale and I'm very preoccupied by it, mainly because of uNDYNE. I JUST. CAN'T. Anyways, last chapter. This came out crap. I'm sorry. Changed POV, it's Peridot's. *clicks tongue* Noice.  
> Thanks for sticking through with the entire story. My one-shot series I'm going to make will be a lot less half-assed than this.

We'd decided to start it all over again. Start on the right foot, somewhere new. So everything seemed a lot... Less awkward. We were still entirely different, but it didn't matter so much. We couldn't be so different after all. Thinking about it now was stupid, the fact that we met on a busy street, the fact that we'd hated each other before. But now, I was in love with her. Lapis was okay with this, and so was I. I mean, sometimes things happen. I guess I'm happy I acted on it. I wonder where I'd be if it'd never happened.

 "Peri!" Lapis sang sweetly. "A lady would like it if her loving girlfriend accompanied her instead of standing around staring like a goof."

 Right. That was right. She was my girlfriend now. The word still felt strange, especially hearing it from Lapis herself. "Coming." I replied, following her.

 You better hurry up." I heard Lapis giggle as I forced myself up the hill.

 Why were we on a hill? It's a long story. A long story I'm willing to share.

 A month had passed since we'd given up bothering David. He was still scared by us, but we were on good terms. He'd moved back to college at some point and ended up staying in contact with us. Lapis never ended up sorting out things with the people up in Heaven. The few times she'd departed to have conversations with "The big guy" as I'd dubbed him, I was not allowed to come with her. She'd always come back angry.

 That month ago, Lapis had mentioned Greg. Instead of them going back to where she belonged, Lapis had taken me over to where Greg lived. It was surprising that Greg had actually allowed us to stay after Lapis had gone over the story. His son quickly became obsessed with me, which... Was rather surprising. 

 When David had time off college he'd invite us to do things with him. His idea of fun was warped. Instead of going out for coffee, he'd invite us to watch anime or order pizza while he read lame fanfics and got drunk. The fact that he'd decided to take us on a hike today was terrifying. I began to wonder half way through if he had alcohol in that large bag of his. I couldn't help but get bored. He didn't allow us to fly up or use powers or anything. 

 Lapis thought it was romantic, completely ignoring David the Third Wheel most of the way up. I thought it was boring, tiring and lame. But I went through with it anyway. Kind of for her. It sounds cheesy, thinking about it. I didn't like being cheesy.

 "Peri, do I need to remind you to walk?" Lapis called. I'd stopped walking again. 

 I smiled awkwardly. "Sorry, sorry!" I ran up to her quickly.

 David had taken off earlier to do something and he told us we'd meet at the top, so upon getting to the top I was disappointed. It seemed like there was a car park here and a road trailing down the slope. It wasn't awfully steep, luckily. The only thing awfully disheartening was the fact that David was not here like he said he would be.

 "I-I'm sure he just wanted us to have some... Alone time! I mean, it was nice!" Lapis stammers. She was obviously trying to come up with a reason as to why David had indeed ditched us. I felt betrayed.

 "Alone time. Mmhm. Yep." I replied. I was not very happy, but something caught my eye. A little red balloon, deflated on the floor.  It had a very uneasy heart drawn on it, which now looked shrivelled at the balloon's new diameters.

 "Look. Balloon." I mutter as I sidle over to it, picking it up from the ground. There's a note tied to the string and I beckon Lapis over.

 She wanders over and I clear my throat and begin to read it out to her. "'Dear the power couple of the underworld. Or... over-world, I guess?" Lapis giggles at this. I go red. "Well, whoever you are, I'm happy for you guys. I'm sure you're happy too. I've been a dick before and this is my chance to apologise. So I, David, am sorry. We cool? Yeah. I can tell Peridot has a fine taste in anime, prior to watching some of her recommendations. Or... Genre recommendations, I guess. Thanks for making me watch Boku no Pico, you dick. At least you're not as much as a dick as you used to be.You're still a dick though. Luckily, Lapis has always been nice. I just wanted to say sorry for being so obscure about the idea of the two of you being... An item. An item? That sounds good, an item. I also wanted to say... Surprise!' Surprise?"

 I jumped as I heard the sound of party poppers and turn to see confetti everywhere. David stands, grinning stupidly, in the midst of it. This was apparently the plan all along. behind him I spotted a little spot with a rather large bag in it, filled with something. I narrowed my eyes at David. This was stupid, but I guess the note was pretty sweet of him. At least he apologised for being a prick.

 "What are you doing?" Lapis asked him, laughing quite a bit. She'd walked towards him already, so I ran forwards to catch up.

 "Yeah, what's the deal with the note? You could have just told us or whatever." I mumble. 

 He frowns at me. "Well, I had some stuff to do. I thought you'd appreciate it," He stepped aside to reveal the bag I'd noticed, "And I brought food and cake."

 I tried to hold back the laughter, but I couldn't. "You do realise we're like, dead, right? We don't need to eat, and I'm not even sure if we can."

 David sags. "Oh. I forgot."

 "T-that's fine! I mean, more for you, right?" Lapis said reassuringly.

 To be honest, we COULD eat, but I didn't want to. I was past the feeling of eating anyway. I'm sure Lapis was too or else she'd probably join him. Regardless, we both sat down next to each other. Lapis leant on me gently like the dork she was and David smirked at us. All was well on Earth... 

Life  _is_ strange.


End file.
